Icha Icha Paradise Chibi?
by Bunny Kou
Summary: Kakashi ya tiene trece años y su inocente mente ya no lo es tanto. Así como quiere muchísimo a Iruka también quiere hacerle otras cosas. Pero es inexperto. Por eso buscará ayuda en los libros de su tío, Jiraiya, ¿pero serán de ayuda o...? - UAxLimex1-shot


_**:·:Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei**_**_:·:_**

**Icha Icha Paradise... chibi?!**

Hola, hola X3! Acá de vuelta con más de mi UA. Para los que lo siguen talvez se extrañen de que no sea tan fluff como los anterios y de que sea ¡lime!, pero no se asusten, es super suave y quería recrear esa situación del despertar sexual =). Espero haberlo hecho bien n_nU.

Bye bye!

* * *

**_¡Ven Paraíso!_  
**

Se había escabullido en la biblioteca mientras su tío comenzaba a contarle otro cuento a Iruka. Sabía que no disponía de mucho tiempo y sin embargo no quería dar marcha atrás en esa pequeña aventura.

La puerta apenas crujió cuando la empujó antes de cerrarla a sus espaldas. Todo estaba completamente a oscuras pero él había estado tantas veces allí que caminó por la habitación sin vacilar. El aroma a papel viejo se mezclaba con el de la madera de los estantes y Kakashi lo aspiró tratando de que el olor lo calmara. No podía negar que estaba algo nervioso pero _tenía_ que conseguir ese libro. O por lo menos, cualquiera que fuera de esa precisa colección.

Apenas si tenía más de trece años y no obstante las hormonas ya habían comenzado a hacer estragos con él y había crecido en su interior una enorme sed de descubrimiento y una curiosidad -que lejos de aplacarse- con cada nuevo hallazgo no hacía más que avivar la llama de su deseo de conocimiento y experiencia.

Sin embargo, él todavía era muy inexperto y era por eso que quería probar suerte con los libros de Jiraiya-jisan. Si algo no era Kakashi, era tonto, y las terribles excusas que daba su tío con respecto a las estanterías más altas de su librero no podían significar otra cosa sino que allí encontraría lo que ahora estaba buscando. No habían sido pocas las veces que oyó hablar sobre la colección "Icha Icha Paradise" de la cual su tío era autor. Una colección por demás picante y que hasta ese momento se había encontrado lejos del alcance de su pequeña altura y de su mente inocente. Y aunque todavía su cuerpo era pequeño, sus pensamientos ya no eran tan puros como lo fueran hasta hace pocos meses. Las mejillas de Kakashi tomaron un intenso color rojo mientras arrastraba la escalera y la movía hacia donde la necesitaba.  
Todo era por culpa de ese maldito sueño y todos los sentimientos encontrados que éste le acarreaba. Todas las noches, luego de despertarse agitado, sentía un revoltijo en estómago, mezcla de culpa y placer, y la cabeza llena de provocadoras imágenes de Iruka en las más variadas poses. Con solo recordarlo la parte baja de su vientre botaba disfrutando de la reminiscencia de aquel sueño y Kakashi no sabía si aquello era bueno o malo. Quería muchísimo a Iruka. Lo amaba a decir verdad. Era una clase de querer que distaba de ser el cariño entre hermanos que todos pensaban que los dos compartían; era un amor adulto y difícil pero que hasta ahora habían sabido llevar entre las sombras de la ignorancia.

Pero aun sí Kakashi tenía la certeza de que el sentimiento era mutuo entre ellos, todavía era una gran incógnita saber hasta donde estaría dispuesto a llegar el moreno en su relación. Mientras lo pensaba, Kakashi se maldecía por tener el cerebrito tan despierto como lo tenía. ¡Por supuesto que Iruka se negaría a hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera existir en aquel libro! Después de todo, nada le aseguraba que Iruka hubiera siquiera pensado en llegar más allá de un simple roce de labios y eso era algo que lo carcomía. No porque no quisiera a Iruka, sino porque no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo podría aguantar antes de tirársele encima, y bueno... ya saben.

Antes de poder seguir con sus cavilaciones, unos pasos que se acercaban por el corredor lo hicieron pegar un salto en la escalera a la se encontraba subido y el corazón comenzó a latirle acelerado por el susto y la excitación de estar cometiendo una travesura. Con mucho cuidado y ayudado por la luz que apenas se colaba por entre las cortinas bordó, Kakashi tomó el primer tomo naranja que tuvo a su alcance y se ocupó muy distraídamente de separar los restantes para que no quedara ningún hueco entre ellos. Bajó con agilidad de la escalera sintiendo el vértigo remplazar al placer que se encontraba alojado en su estómago y siendo tan habilidoso como siempre, se escabulló por la ventana sin dejar ni rastros de su presencia en aquella habitación.

Para cuando Orochimaru entró en la biblioteca, Kakashi ya había vuelto a reunirse con Iruka, escuchando el final del cuento que Jiraiya-jisan le estaba contando. El peliblanco palpó el bolsillo de su pantalón y sonrió.

Allí estaba su tesoro.

*.*.*.*

Iruka no paraba de mirarlo de reojo sin duda notando lo extraño que estaba actuando. Kakashi, por su parte, sólo acrecentó la sonrisa que ocupaba todo su rostro. Todavía no podía creer que lo había logrado y más aun, no podía esperar a llegar a su casa para poder darle una buena mirada al libro que todavía seguía allí, en su bolsillo. ¿Qué podría encontrar dentro de él? Suspiró sintiendo la respiración agitada, como cuando despertaba de aquellos extraños sueños.

-¿Qué estás tramando?

-¿Mmm?-Kakashi lo miró y tuvo que desviar la mirada, temiendo que Iruka descubriera lo que estaba pensando. Estúpido, pensó el peliblanco; el moreno ahora seguramente se había dado cuenta que sus suposiciones eran verdaderas.

-¿Qué te sucede? Ya llevas varios días comportándote extraño-Iruka paró la marcha y se le plantó delante, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, buscando saber la verdad oculta tras sus pupilas oscuras.

El pequeño Hatake notó el escalofrío que le recorrió toda la columna vertebral y que se expandió hasta los dedos de sus manos; hasta los de sus pies. Cómo amaba esos enormes ojos negros que ahora le estaban dedicando toda su atención. Y por eso lo besó.

Antes de cerrar los párpados para dejarse embeber en la sensación, Kakashi observó lo enormes ojos de Iruka abrirse por la sorpresa y luego cerrarse de una manera suave, lenta y completamente sumisa. La piel de sus labios despedía un suave calor que poco a poco se expandía entibiando cada parte de su cuerpo. El moreno suspiró y Kakashi aprovechó la ocasión para tantear con su lengua la boca ajena recorriendo la cavidad con timidez; sus lenguas rozándose, sus cuerpos temblando. La sangre le hervía dentro de las venas. Y era muy peligroso.

Sus manos cobraron vida y se prendieron de la cintura del Umino apretando la suave piel bajo sus dedos tratando de sentir el calor tras la fina capa de ropa que portaba. Con las palmas comenzó a explorar aquel cuerpo con el que soñaba cada noche. Sin pensarlo demasiado, las dirigió hacia el vientre de su amigo y comenzó a masajear su pelvis casi rozando el cinturón de su pantalón. Iruka no pareció darse cuenta del pequeño gemido que lanzó pero Kakashi sí fue muy consciente de él y tuvo la necesidad de sentir más, de tocar más. Pequeño ingenuo todavía, su cuerpo se movió por inercia y se pegó al de Iruka hasta que sus caderas se encajaron la una en la otra. Sus partes bajas estaban reaccionando al cálido y húmedo beso que compartían en ese momento pero esto seguía sin ser suficiente para Kakashi, por eso comenzó a rozarse contra el cuerpo del moreno ocasionando una agradable fricción que ahora lo hizo jadear a él. Se sentía con mucha suerte, porque hasta el momento, Iruka no había rechazado nada de lo que estaba haciendo. Y quiso probar un poco más.

La fricción se volvió más intensa y sus manos se clavaron en las caderas de Iruka para que el contacto fuera más intenso. Podía sentir las puntas de sus dedos entumecidos y su respiración más errática que nunca. Estaba cerca, lo sabía, y la sensación lo ahogaba y lo mareaba. Como aun tenía los ojos cerrados, se obligó a abrirlos para ver el rostro que tanto quería y lo que lo recibió le quitó el aliento. El rostro de Iruka se contraía en un gesto mezcla de placer y vergüenza; el niño se estaba mordiendo los labios, seguramente consciente de los gemidos que su boca quería liberar y sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas y brillantes bajo una pequeña capa de sudor que cubría toda su piel hasta perderse bajo la camiseta blanca que lo vestía. Era terriblemente erótico y mil veces más intenso que lo que sus sueños le mostraban.

-I-iruka-jadeó Kakashi en su oído y volvió a alejarse para observarlo. El moreno abrió los ojos y los mostró vidriosos y brumosos, como si estuviera perdido en un sueño y se estuviera por despertar. El albino levantó una de sus manos y corrió de su rostro el pelo alborotado que lo escondía para poder acariciar su mejilla. Y poder besarlo de nuevo.

Era complicado mantener el ritmo y controlar su boca que se perdía entre jadeos. Era difícil no querer tirar a Iruka al suelo y recrear cualquiera de las imágenes con las que Morfeo lo había deleitado. Pero un paso a la vez, _uno a la vez_, se prometió y acrecentó la velocidad de sus caderas.

Se estaban mirando a los ojos con los labios entreabiertos y apenas separados por unos milímetros. El vaho cálido de sus respiraciones se entremezclaba como así lo hacían sus voces, agudas bajo el poder de la excitación. Ambos habían perdido la noción del tiempo y del lugar. Luego, para cuando recuperaran su conciencia, agradecerían haberse encontrado en el bosque, lugar que pocas personas transitaban a esas horas.

Ambos pegaron sus párpados sintiendo luces de colores bailar por delante de sus pupilas y sus cabezas cayeron en el hombro del otro mientras el ritmo perdía su nombre hasta ser un movimiento descontrolado de sus caderas. Gritaron y se ahogaron con su propia respiración, sus ropas se sentían húmedas y se pegaban a sus pieles, también húmedas. El sumun del placer se había apoderado de ellos y sus rodillas temblorosas los empujaron al suelo, abrazados fuertemente el uno al otro. Jadeaban tratando de recuperar la respiración y mientras el frío de la tarde comenzaba a entibiar sus cuerpos, el golpe de aire atrajo también otras cosas a la mente de Kakashi; una pregunta para ser precisos: _¿y ahora qué?_

Por alguna razón se sentía muy avergonzado de lo que había hecho. El no haberse podido controlar le hacía sentir culpable, pero… Iruka no se había resistido, ¿verdad?

-Estoy todo… pegajoso-dijo Iruka. Kakashi levantó la cabeza del hombro de su amigo y se separó un poco de él para poder verlo. Él se sentía igual, en especial cierta zona de su parte baja. Era bastante molesto.

-Y-yo tam... Yo también.

Genial, encima tartamudeaba.

-Ehmm, ¿estás… bien?-preguntó, sintiéndose bastante estúpido.

Las mejillas de Iruka que habían vuelto a su tono natural se colorearon de rojo otra vez ante la pregunta. El chico asintió y esquivo la mirada de Kakashi. Eso no le gustó al peliblanco, quién sintió un vació en el estómago, para nada confortable.

-Lo siento mucho Iruka, lo siento, realmente lo siento-Kakashi empezó a disculparse siendo embargado por una horrible sensación. Talvez había malinterpretado a su amigo.

-¿Eh?-Iruka dejó de esquivarlo y lo miró sin entender.

-Lo siento, Iru-chan, no volveré a hacerlo, perdóname, no quise molestarte.

Talvez estaba sobreactuando la situación, seguramente por culpa de sus hormonas revueltas, y no podía callarse.

-Por favor, perdóname, perdó-..

La boca de Iruka lo calló ya que parecía imposible detener ese lamento de cualquier otra manera. Y talvez fuera cierto porque al instante Kakashi se sintió mucho más tranquilo, envuelto entre esos cálidos labios. Lentamente se separaron y Kakashi, que había cerrado sus ojos, los abrió para mirar sorprendido al moreno.

-¿Puedes tranquilizarte?-le preguntó Iruka y suspiró. ¿Podía ser más tonto, Kakashi?, pensó. Volvió a sonrojarse pero esta vez no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos-. ¿Por qué me pides perdón? N-no creo que hayas hecho nada malo… al contrario.

-¿Eh?

-No me hagas volver a repetirlo, y andando, quiero... cambiarmelaropa-lo último prácticamente se lo trago.

Iruka comenzó a caminar sin voltearse a ver a su amigo. Kakashi simplemente se quedó ahí parado, tratando de entender lo que había ocurrido. Pero no podía ser verdad, ¿no? Que Iruka hubiera aceptado aquello tan fácilmente… ¿o sí?

-¡Iruka, no corras!-le gritó el chico, mientras trotaba hacia donde estaba el otro. Una sonrisa enorme ocupaba su rostro. Se podría decir que esa sería la primera de muchas sonrisas pervertidas que tendría el niño.

-Iruka.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Te quiero-susurró.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que... que mires lo que tengo aquí-de improviso sacó el libro que tenía en su bolsillo y lo puso frente a Iruka-, de aquí podremos sacar muchas ideas, jejeje.

-¡Serás pervertido, Kakashi!

Y sí, al parecer, era más fácil hablar de esas cosas reconocer sus sentimientos.

**Fin** _-¿lo es?-_

**

* * *

**

¡No lo creo! No creo que sea el final x3. Tengo muchas ideas sobre este UA, y agradezco que vengan de a una porque sino seguro nunca lo hubiera empezado, ¡no soy buena para las historias largas!

Si les gusto -o no-, agradecería que me lo comentaran, siempre es bueno saber en lo que se falla para mejorar x3.

¡Un beso para todos y hasta la próxima!


End file.
